Iced Ivy Collection
by Enski
Summary: A series of short stories about Hitsugaya Toushiro and Luppi's relationship. Hitsugaya/Luppi. Crack pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This series is about the relationship between the characters Hitsugaya Toushiro & Luppi from BLEACH (Which, I do not own.) Other characters such as Ichigo Kurosaki and Wonderweiss (-wice) Margera may also appear throughout this. Yes, this does contain male/male (BL, Yaoi, Slash, Shounan-Ai, whatever you want to call it- they're being gay). So if you do not like it, please choose another story to read. And as a warning, this should be considered AU with some OOC-ness.

Also -- 'Chu' is usually the sound effect for a soft kiss & 'Domo' is sometimes used as an informal 'Thank You' in Japanese.

Hitsugaya x Luppi Drabble Collection

Story 1 – Satisfaction (125 words)

* * *

"Ne, Taichou-san~ Where are we headed?" The dark haired ex-sexto Espada asked as he lazily followed behind the tenth squad captain. The latter shook his head.

"Luppi, I've already explained to you that I can't reveal that. Why can't you-?"  
"It's because I'm still an Arrancar, huh? And those higher-ups of yours still think I'm a spy. So we're probably going to that Geta-guy's shop, huh?"

"..."

"Haha~! Me-thinks your silence means that-"

_Chu~_

"Be quiet already. We've wasted enough time."

"..." Luppi stayed still.

"Heh. You're silence must mean that your satisfied."

A smile appeared on the feminine face that skipped along side the other male. "Mmm~ Very, Taichou-san. Domo!"

The captain smirked, "Mmhm."


	2. Chapter 2

Hitsugaya x Luppi Drabble Collection

Story 2 – Tag (449 words)

* * *

"Luppi. Oi, Luppi~!?" _'Damn it, where is he?'_

The worst thing that could happen to someone is suffering a loss, especially a person. But when that person constantly disappears just by the scent of a street vendor's cart, you tend to worry more about your sanity than for their well-being.

The young captain knew the person he was looking for. They were the type to stick to anything that appealed to them. And luckily, Hitsugaya knew Luppi's favorite street foods.

_'So he's no where near the takoyaki, dango, and yakisoba carts... He could be hounding the nikuman guy agai-'_

"Hahahaha~" The white haired male stopped when laughter filled the air. A questioning look appeared on his face as he looked around him.

"Luppi?"

The laughter continued but mainly concentrated down an alleyway at Hitsugaya's side. He stared down it and cautiously walked through it.

"Luppi, you better come out here or else I'll-"

The young captain went blind.

Oh no, wait, he was just being blinded by hands covering his eyes. (We're okay, everyone!)

"Itadakimasu~!!"

In a whirl of confusion, the shinigami was turned on his heels and caught in a swift kiss. As soon as it passed, he laid his sights on the Arrancar before him, who had an accomplished smile on their face.

"You're it!"

"...What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? We've been playing hide and seek this whole time right?"

"You've been playing a game? Since when?"

"Huh~?! Taichou we've been playing for at least an hour~"

"I've been sleeping and walking for about an hour, Luppi." _'Not to mention scouring the city for you...'_

"Wahh~ Taichou-san! How I was I suppose to know?"

"Didn't I bump into you or something?"

"Oh... Well, I just assumed you were being lovey-dovey~"

There was, for the shinigami, an awkward silence before he continued, "Anyway, let's get out of here and-"

"Nuh-uh-uh~! I was the oni, and since I ate you now you're the oni~!"

"...Are we playing hide and seek or tag?"

Luppi didn't reply for awhile, but he ignored the question all together. "You're still it, Taichou-san. Them's the breaks!"

Rolling his eyes, Hitsugaya walked past the ex-sexto espada and quickly pecked his cheek. He continued walking, not looking back to say, "Now we're playing tag and you're it. Hurry up so we can get going, okay?"

Behind the shinigami Luppi's face was reddening as he placed a hand on his cheek. A big grin showed on his face as he quickly chased behind Hitsugaya.

This would hope to be a promising game.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Because it's a bit hard to figure out when you read them, the first band is 'Mindless Self Indulgence (MSI)' and the second band is 'Static-X'

Hitsugaya x Luppi Drabble Collection

Story 3 – Music (256 words)

* * *

"Here, I want you guys to stay put, listen to these, and wait till I get back. Maybe then you'll stop your arguing..."

Kurosaki Ichigo shut the door behind him, leaving Hitsugaya Toshiro and Luppi in his room. The only thing about their relationship he hated was their [drastically] different tastes in music.

Hitsugaya liked the classics while Luppi enjoyed more newer, hardcore songs. And every time they came to visit the young shinigami, one of them would start some fuss about what to listen to as they waited on something.

It was getting old.

So in front of the two of them were two stacks of CDs. One said 'Mainddoresu Serufu Inudorugensu (Emu Esu Ai)' and the other had 'Suttateiku Ekkusu' on its cover. The 10th Squad captain rolled his eyes and got up, placing one of the discs in a player.

"Let's just get this over with."

–

When Ichigo reached for his doorknob, he opened his door only to be thrown back by sound waves. He didn't really know what to say at the sight:

Hitsugaya and Luppi, dancing (He assumed it was dancing) together. And they actually looked happy.

"...What the hell?"

"Ah, Shinigami-kun!" Luppi lowered the volume of the music, "These are really awesome songs. Where are these bands from?"

"Um, America. ...Toshiro, you.. like this?" The white haired male shrugged.

"It's... strangely enjoyable."

Ichigo stared very hard at them and shook his head.

If he couldn't get them now, he never would anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hitsugaya x Luppi Drabble Collection

Story 4 - Offspring (456 words)

* * *

The sun felt like torturing Karakura Town with heat today, leaving most indoors or enjoying the waters. The Tenth Division Captain and his Temporary Espada spent the day enjoying cool flavours at an ice cream parlour. Their table was starting to gather a nice collection of sundae bowls and parfait cups.

Holding a long spoon and skimming the top of his treat, Luppi looked outside to see a couple pushing a stroller that had tiny legs kicking from the shade it made. He let his eyes follow them until they reached a corner. Sticking the spoon in his mouth, he kept his gaze outside and asked, "What would our baby look like?"

"You might look like a girl, but it's not happening." Hitsugaya mixed the contents of his bowl before taking a spoonful, "Why would you want a child anyway?"

The taller boy frowned and pointed his spoon at his boyfriend, "I'm not saying I want one, I'm just wondering what they would look like. Huh, what would their gender be...?"

"Male." If their child was going to be any gender, it was definitely male. Hitsugaya wasn't going to deal with a large busted daughter.

"That's a start," Luppi gave a small smile as he scrapped at the bottom of his cup. "Now what's he going to look like? I was thinking your eyes and my hair. Except maybe a little longer. Oh! And he should have that bang of yours," he giggled out the last part.

Rolling his eyes, Hitsugaya kept eating as their conversation went on. By the time they decided that their child was going to be 'an above-average soccer star who everyone will love (but will have rivals, of course) with black sorta long hair with a bang that'll have white highlights in it, teal eyes and the sort of baby face that'll make him adorable but intimidating (Oh, and probably a tattoo that we'll never know about for a good three years),' the parlour was starting to close. They paid and left, greeted by cooler air than what the day had started with.

As they walked, the shorter of the two held his head and winced. Luppi stopped and turned to face him.

"Is something wrong? Did you eat too much and get that frozen brain-thing?"

"Brain freeze, and no." Hitsugaya shook his head and said, "We're going to find a place that makes Bananas Foster."

"Why? What is it?"

Hitsugaya gave a smirk, "It's a dessert with rum in it. And all this talk about kids makes me want to drink, but I'm not getting caught going in some bar."

The Arrancar laughed, "You're a real daddy, Taichou."


	5. Chapter 5

Hitsugaya x Luppi Drabble Collection

Story 5 - Flirt (176 words)

* * *

"I'm telling you, that guy's been hitting on me ever since I got here. At first it was cute (because we were fighting and I was out to kill) but now it's awkward."

The two were in Soul Society, Hitsugaya working on papers and Luppi reading the Shinigami run newspaper. As papers shuffled in the office, the captain placed a stamp on a document and looked up, "So he invited you to his shop, so what?"

"So what?" Luppi sat up, "He invites an obvious enemy to his store and now whenever we go there, he's always smiling at me."

White hair shook, "You're overreacting. Urahara was probably adding humor to the situation. And he's always smiling- why do you think he owns that fan?"

The other pouted and flopped back onto the couch. Luppi flipped a page, grumbling, "If you were getting hit on by some guy with a weird hat, you'd worry too."

The room was filled with the sounds of paper again.

(Until a drunken Matsumoto waltzed in.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: High school AU with weapons that I tried to make as close to canon as possible. (Switching gears in my fanon for a bit.)

Hitsugaya x Luppi Drabble Collection

Story 6 - 'We're Stuck With This And Loving It.' (726 words)

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou. Short, smart, athletic.

Luppi Antenor. Feminine, sarcastic, tricky.

Together they make the cutest, yet rowdiest, couple at school.

Before they were together, they were always at each others throat. General pushing, shoving, and name calling in the halls turned into an after school sword and whip fight. The next day they made amends and had a weekend date planned.

No one wanted to say anything negative about their newly formed relationship: Luppi was head of the school's impromptu disciplinary group and Hitsugaya was one of the school's top athletes. Any wrong words and someone was ensured to have bruises. Plus they complimented each other well.

Once they were established, it was common to see them together in between classes and after school. (Their friends were not too keen on spending lunch with the others group.) They would chat, make out, plan for the weekend; whatever would come to mind. But outside of school their behaviour tended to switch.

Neither would say that they were putting on a show. Whatever the environment was, they would act accordingly. But even on their best behaviour, they were never perfect.

As much as Hitsugaya enjoyed Luppi's company he could not stand how his boyfriend spent money without a care or gossiped about other students. There were also times where he would joke about the sports team and, even though it was in good fun, the white-haired boy did not want to hear any jokes right after practice or an upcoming game.

Luppi hated that Hitsugaya wasn't a risk taker. Even when they had their intimate times after school (in the building), the guy could never loosen up enough to try and enjoy the moment. He always had to have his guard up 24/7 just in case something happened. Plus he always got on Luppi's case when it came to food. Their diets were completely opposite- Hitsugaya hated sweets and junk food, but that was all Luppi ever ate. And even though he was decent in the kitchen, that took work. Work Luppi didn't want to do.

They tried to keep their confrontations to a minimum, but it was obvious to tell if they had fought. One of them (Luppi) would engage the silent treatment while the other (Hitsugaya) would act like nothing had ever happened. But someone would slip up and they would be ready to kill again. The only good thing about their fights was that they were always verbal. If someone had a bruise it was because the other grabbed them to stop them and make them listen.

Fights aside, they were a nice couple. Not too clingy or 'lovey dovey,' but obviously in love and wanted to do their best for the other.

–

"We have a simple relationship. I love you, you love me. We have our flaws and moments but it's not going to change anything. It's just like any other."

Luppi nodded, absently swinging his legs. They had gone to a bistro after Hitsugaya was released from his club and were having a quiet meal at the bar (Luppi liked sitting on the bar stools.)

The taller of the two was picking at his fries and looking anywhere but his left. He was a little embarrassed about asking his boyfriend what they had, in terms of a relationship. And of course he knew what they had but he wanted to confirm.

Obviously.

"Why would you ask something like that," Hitsugaya asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Mmm," Luppi picked up some fries, dipping them and eating at a few of them. "No reason, I guess. I just heard somethings, that's all."

The shorter teen raised a brow but didn't press on. He knew whatever it was would be taken care of somehow.

And as they kept eating, Hitsugaya kept an eye on Luppi's plate. The amount of french fries on it was too much for one person. Luppi took notice to the constant stare and asked, "Problem?"

"Yes. But I accept your flaws, even if they're not in your best interests."

Luppi looked at his boyfriend then shook his head, laughing. "You're too sweet, you know that?"

Hitsugaya smiled and went back to eating, "I try."

He was pretty sure that he heard an 'I love you too' amongst the fry devouring.


End file.
